


it's nice to have a friend

by winestainedcardigan



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends to Lovers, Dan Humphrey Loves Blair Waldorf, F/M, Purely Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a few smut here and there, dair endgame, gossip girl doesn't exist, i miss dair so much, mentions of chair and nair, very wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedcardigan/pseuds/winestainedcardigan
Summary: Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf has been best friends forever and now, they're falling in love with each other.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	it's nice to have a friend

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg i'm back with a new fic!!! this is very fluffy and it's alternate universe so no gossip girl here.
> 
> title and fic is based entirely on the song 'it's nice to have a friend' by taylor swift

Little Dan Humphrey has no friends, he lies to his Dad whenever he asks him if he ever made any friends in his new school. Cedric, is the name of Dan’s imaginative friend that he’s pretty sure he convinced his Dad that he doesn’t wander around the playground alone with his cabbage patch doll. Little Dan Humphrey watches his classmates run around the playground during recess, he sits on the snow covered bench, tiny fingers holding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that his Mom packed neatly just for him. Chewing his food slowly and trying to keep his mouth closed since his Mom scolded him about his habit, he sees a brown haired girl standing in the middle of the playground, arms crossed and a sour look on her face as she narrowed her eyes on every child who walks past her when suddenly two boys who were running around accidentally bumped into the girl knocking her over the field.

“Ow!” The little girl cried out.

The two boys did not seem to care at all as they continued to run around like nothing happened or her cries were drowned out by the noise of the children playing in the playground that their teacher didn’t notice. However, Dan saw it and he watched as the brown haired girl continued to cry. He immediately set his sandwich down near his lunchbox and ran towards the girl, kneeling next to her.

“Are you okay?” Dan asked with his wide eyes.

The girl sniffled, “No!”

Dan notices the light scrape on the palm of her hand making him gasp, “Oh no, your hand!”

“I know that!” The girl exclaimed with tears streaming down her pink cheeks.

“Hold on.” He said before standing up again and rushing to his backpack, taking out a small box of bandaids that his Dad insisted he brings everyday wherever he goes. He took one out and went back to the girl, kneeling again next to her. 

He opened the strip of band aid, “Open your hand.” Dan said, the girl followed and did so. He carefully placed the band aid on her small wound, making sure that it stuck on properly.

The girl looked at the band aid placed on her hand for a long time before looking up back to him, “Thanks.” She muttered, giving him a small smile.

Dan grinned at her, “You’re welcome.”

“Are you new here?.” The girl said, eyebrows furrowed.

“No. I’m your classmate.” 

The girl eyed him from head to toe, and didn't look convinced with what he said. “Oh, okay. I’m Blair Wadorf.” She said, extending out her hand.

“I’m Daniel Humphrey!” He beamed, grabbing her hand and shaking it excitedly. Blair looked at him weirdly and pulled her hand away almost too quickly. Dan furrows his brows at her actions but thought none of it, “Do you wanna sit with me?” He said, pointing at the bench he was sitting on before. 

She sighed, “I suppose.” And before she knew it, Daniel Humphrey was grabbing her non-bandaged hand to pull her with him to the bench. 

Dan took a seat and removed his backpack, placing it on the snowy floor to give Blair a place to sit who hesitantly sat next to him. She kept looking over her hand with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles band-aid. Blair let out an exaggerated sigh, leaning back on the bench, “My mommy is gonna be mad at me.” 

“Why?” Dan asked, tilting his head to the side.

“She hates it when I hurt myself.” 

Dan hummed and brought his tiny finger to his chin, thinking about something which Blair gave him a weird look for. “Oh!” Dan opened his bag and grabbed his mittens. “Here,” He said, handing her his light blue colored mittens. “You can wear it and you’re mommy won’t see it.” Dan explained, feeling proud of his idea. 

“Fine.” She sighed, allowing Dan to put on the mittens for her. 

“You can just give it back to me when it’s gone.”

Blair looked at the oversized mittens that’s covering her hands and looked back at Dan, giving him a wide smile for the first time since they both talked, “Thank you.”

-

In fourth grade, Daniel Humphrey still has trouble making friends. However, he did finally meet a boy named Cedric and they actually became friends but he wouldn’t call Cedric his best friend even though they both share a love for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles because he has Blair. The popular Queen B who’s friends with Serena van Der Woodsen, Nate Archibald, and Chuck Bass but she still hangs out with him (surprisingly!) after school. 

Dan saw Blair sitting all alone at the lunch table and immediately left Tommy, taking his lunch tray with him to eat with Blair. 

“Hey Blair.” He spoke, sitting in front of her.

She looked up from her salad and gave him a smile, “Oh hey, Dan. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I saw you eating alone and I just thought I could hang with you.” 

Blair smiled sweetly at him, opening her mouth to say something but was immediately cut off by the slamming of another tray on the table and making Dan flinch from the sound.

“Hey Blair.” Serena said, taking a seat next to her.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my seat?” Chuck Bass said.

“Oh, I-” 

“Chuck, leave him alone. He was just asking me something.” Blair said.

“Y-yeah! Uh, thanks Blair.” He stuttered a few words, grabbing his tray and immediately leaving the table. 

He sighed, hanging his head low as he went back to the table with Cedric. 

When the class ended, Dan received a note from Blair.

“Sorry about that :( Can we hang out later? - B”

Dan smiled at the note, folding it and placing it on his back pocket. 

Blair went over to the Humphrey’s just before dinner time, holding her Cabbage Patch doll. 

“Hi Mr. Humphrey!” She said when Rufus opened the door for her.

“Hey Blair. Dan’s in his room.” Blair nodded and went over to his room, not bothering to knock at all.  
“Hi Dan!” She said, seeing him sprawled out on his bed, reading a Harry Potter book. His eyes lifted up from the pages of the book to look at her. He closed his book and sat up, giving her a smile. “Hey.”

She sat next to him, her cabbage patch doll on her lap and looked at him in the eyes, “I’m sorry about earlier.” She mumbled. 

“It’s okay.” He shrugged it off. It took him a while to understand that ever since Blair started to build a reputation as the popular girl in their school, he can’t just always hang out with her during lunch or walk with her in the hallways.

“You’re still my best friend no matter what.” Blair said, grabbing his hand.

Dan smiled, “I know.” 

Dan and Blair spent the night watching old Hollywood movies together inside of the pillow forth he built just for her. 

\- 

At the age of seventeen, Blair Waldorf got her heart broken by Chuck Bass and was a complete mess, she refused to talk to anyone for a whole week including Dan. Dan didn’t even know why they broke up in the first place, considering Blair was head over heels for the guy. He knew Blair wasn’t ready to talk about it and he’s not going to pressure her into if she doesn’t want to. By the time Dan was about to sleep, he heard a knock on the door. His Dad was on a night out with his friends and Jenny was already sleeping. When he opened the door, he saw Blair with bloodshot eyes and wearing sweatpants, which he never sees her wear. She looks like she’s been through hell and all Dan wants her to do is to make her feel better.

Blair didn’t say anything but only went straight into his arms, letting out another fresh wave of tears. Dan did nothing but hugged her as tight as he could, pressing soft kisses on her hair. When she calmed down, they went to Dan’s room along with a hot chocolate for Blair. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dan said.

Clearing her throat, “Well, I broke up with him.” She said, her hands gripping tightly on her cup of hot chocolate. 

“What? Why?” Dan really tries to sound sad for her, he really did. He knows how much that guy means to Blair and how much she loves her but finding out that she was the one who broke up with him kinda made Dan a little happier than he admits. 

Not because of his sudden crush to his best friend. No.

“He.. he keeps pressuring me into having.. sex.” Blair said, whispering the word sex, as if she’s embarassed to say that to him.

Dan blinked at her and then, he slowly lifted his arm to rest in on Blair’s back, rubbing it slowly to comfort her. She laid her head into his arm, moving closer to him and closing any gaps between them.

“Hey, you’re gonna be okay. You’ll find a guy who will treat you with respect and love you no matter what.” Dan said.

“Yeah.” She only replied.

Dan continued drawing small circles on her back, whispering jokes his Dad used to tell him to try and make her laugh, to which he eventually did.

“That’s the stupidest joke I have ever heard in my life.” Blair told him, a small smile forming on her face.

He playfully rolled his eyes at her, “Do you want to stay over tonight?” Dan asked.

Blair smiled at his question, “Only if you build that pillow fort again.”

And for her, he did everything she asked to keep the smile on her face. 

-

When Dan was twelve years old, he had his first kiss with the girl he was partnered with for his Science project. Her name is Maya and she had braces and Dan refused to speak with her ever since then. Needless to say, it was a horrible experience that he doesn’t want to acknowledge it as his first kiss. Blair, on the other hand, had her first kiss at the age of thirteen with Nate Archibald and according to her, it was magical as a Disney princess movie. 

At the age of nineteen, Dan had kissed a total of five girls and he still hadn’t felt what Blair described to him.  
Maybe she’s lying.

No one can be that good anyways.

Not even Nathaniel Archibald.

“Come on, let’s play twenty questions.” Blair whines. It’s a tradition of theirs that at least once a week, they have a night out (or a night in, if Blair feels lazy) and do something stupid. Tonight, they decided to get wine drunk at Blair’s dorm since she isn’t feeling like going to the club.

“What are we, ten?” Dan chuckled, snatching the wine bottle from her hand to drink.

“No but I’m bored! And, I don’t really want to watch another movie.” Blair said, taking the bottle back from Dan after he stopped drinking.

Dan sighed, “Fine. You go first.”

Blair smiled, feeling satisfied that she got her way once again. “Okay, um..” She ponders for a moment, trying to think what to ask him. “Do you think I’m going to pass my economics finals next week?” She asked seriously.

“That’s your first question?”

“Well, I don’t know what to ask!”

“You suggested that we play this game!”

Blair groaned, letting herself fall on her sea of pillows. She looked at the white ceiling of her dorm, clicking her tongue. “Fine, you start.”

“Okay,” She felt Dan move a little closer to her. “Where do you wanna go next week so we wouldn’t have to play this game again?”

Blair bursted out laughing, “Um.. I don’t know, maybe we could go to MET?” She said after calming down.

“Alright.”

She cleared her throat, “Okay, here’s my first question-”

“Hey, no. You already used your first one, Waldorf.”

Blair gave him a look before rolling her eyes at him, “Fine, Humphrey. My second question is, who’s your first kiss?”

“I already told you that.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“It was Vanessa.”

Blair tried to hide a giggle but failed, “You’re a horrible liar.”

“It was her!”

“You see, Dan. When you lie, you can’t look at me in the eye.”

Dan immediately looked Blair in the eye making her laugh.

“I’m serious just tell me!”

He exaggeratedly groaned, “It was the worst kiss of my life.”

“God, aren’t you a drama queen.” She muttered.

“Shut up. It was Maya Davis.”

Blair scrunched her face, “The one with the braces?”

“Yes.”

“What happened?

Dan sighed, “We were working on our science project at the library and we were the only ones left at our table. Then, next thing I know, that girl kissed me on the lips without any warning whatsoever. I didn’t even know that she liked me!”

Blair laughed at him once again and even let out a whistle, “Way to go, Maya!”

“Shut up, Waldorf.” Dan said, throwing a pillow on her face.  
“Hey!” She said, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back to him.

Dan grabbed it with both his hands before it can hit his face, “Next question. Did you like the movie I picked today?”

“God, you’re the worst player of this game.” 

“I’m just asking a question!”

“Yes but I didn’t appreciate The Fox and the Hound, I wasn’t ready to cry for that.”

Dan let out a chuckle to her response. “Okay, you’re next.”

Blair licked her lips, “Who took your virginity?”

Dan slightly widened his eyes at her question, “What is with these questions, Waldorf?”

“I’m just making this game interesting, unlike someone here.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Hey!”

“So, who?”

“Serena.”

“Serena?!”

Blair only hoped that Dan didn’t notice how high her voice got when she said Serena’s name.

“Yes, Serena.” 

“Serena? Serena van der Woodsen Serena?”

“Yes! Serena van der Woodsen.” Dan said, an amused expression on his face. 

“Oh. Okay.”

And, then there was silence.

“Are you okay?” Dan asked her.  
“Yes! Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Her voice, once again, got higher at the end and maybe, she answered his question way too quickly. 

“Because you’re blinking way too much and your voice is getting all high again.”

“No, I am not.” Blair defended herself by lowering her voice as much as she could. He raised an eyebrow at her then moved more closer to her, his eyes looking down on her hand that was placed on her lap. 

“I think you are lying, Blair.” Dan said, a smirk on his face.

She let out a scoff and looked anywhere but his face, “Yeah, right.”

“Blair..” His voice going low, as if he was whispering to tell her a secret while his hand slowly moved towards hers. It’s not like he hasn’t held Blair’s hand before but somehow, he was scared of how she was going to react. He decided to push the thoughts aside and grabbed hers. 

She didn’t pull away, nor even looked at him.

“Are you jealous?” Dan asked.

She looked at her, a scandalized expression on her face. “I’m not jealous, Humphrey. Besides, it was just a one time thing,” She said. “Right?”

“Right.” Dan nodded.

“Next question.”

“It’s my turn.”

“I don’t care,” Blair said, her hand still intertwined with his. “Was it good?”

Dan wants to smile. He knows Blair is jealous. He loves this feeling.

He shrugged, a faint smile on his lips.

“That’s not an answer, Dan.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Answer me.” Blair said, her eyes flickering to his lips.

Maybe it was the wine or maybe she just wants to kiss this man so bad.

“Yeah, it was good.” Dan answered, eyes flickering to her pink lips as well.

She nodded, eyes meeting his, “Your turn.”

Dan slowly moved and leaned closer, to the point he can smell the wine in her mouth. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, he was scared that Blair could actually hear it. 

“Third question; is it okay if I kiss you?” They were so close to each other that it feels like Dan is just whispering the question on her lips. Blair nodded quickly and next thing she knew, she was finally kissing Dan Humphrey. His lips were softer than she imagined, maybe he’s the one who’s been stealing her chapsticks. And oh, he was so much better than she imagined. Blair had kissed a lot of guys in her time, some were good and some were horrible but Dan, it was a whole new level. It’s like he knows what to do to make her weak in the knees by just a simple kiss. What started as a soft and slow turn into more rough and passionate which led to things getting more escalated quickly because next thing Blair knew, she was naked under the covers with her best friend of fourteen years. Dan pulled away for a second, his lips still hovering hers. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked.

“Yes.” She answered, the pad of her thumb gently stroking his sharp jawline.

It was enough for Dan to capture her lips again, placing himself on top of Blair while her hands made its way to his curls. 

“You really need to cut your hair.” Blair breathed out, as Dan moved down on her neck.

“Oh yeah?” He said, face still buried on her neck.

“Yes, you look like a muppet.” 

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Dan’s finger trailed down to her underwear, rubbing it softly and making Blair gasped at the touch, gripping his hair tighter.

“Seems like you love it though.” Dan teased, smirking at her.

“You talk too much.” Blair said before grabbing his chin, guiding him down back again to kiss her.  
Dan spent the night with her, both of them never actually got a proper sleep as they continued their twenty questions in between their kisses and moans. 

-

When you’re dating your best friend of almost 15 years, you would think that you two wouldn’t get nervous around each other. Dan thought the exact same thing when he first asked Blair out on a proper date. He decided he would take her to a nice dinner at a new Italian restaurant, go to the film forum to watch a movie and he would take her back home like a proper gentleman he is.

At least, that’s what he thought.

Here he was, waiting in Blair’s living room, holding a bouquet of peonies with hands all sweaty and legs bouncing relentlessly. 

“Hi.” Blair said, catching his attention as she walked down the stairs.

Dan smiled at the sight of her, “Hey,” When Blair reached him, standing in front of him. He gave the peonies. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” She blushed, taking the peonies from him and smelling it. 

Dan held out his hand for her to take, “You ready?”

“Just a second. Dorota!” Blair called out and soon enough, Dorota appeared out of the kitchen, “Yes, Miss Blair?”

“Put this in a vase and place it in my room.” Blair said, handing the peonies to her. She turned to Dan, “I’m ready.” She said before taking his hand into hers.

When they got in the car, Dan was pretty sure he was sweating as if he was in his Physical Education class back in fifth grade. He couldn’t stop looking at Blair, who’s looking like an actual painting with her hair flowing down on her back and a light pink dress that made her look like a princess. 

“So, where are you taking me?” Blair asked.

“Uh.. to this new Italian restaurant.” 

She nodded, looking straight ahead before taking a double look on him, raising her eyebrow and letting out a giggle.

“What?” Dan said.

“Are you nervous?” 

“No! No, I’m not nervous.” He spluttered out making Blair giggle more.

“Who are you fooling, Humphrey?” Blair grinned as she placed her hand on top of his.

The restaurant was nicer than Dan expected and he’s just silently thanking the Gods up there for deciding to wear a suit tonight. Blair was already enjoying herself, already knew what to order without even taking a second glance at the menu.

“Have you been before?” Dan raised an eyebrow at her as he watched her say her order to their waitress.

“No.”

She took way too long to answer.

“You’ve been here before.” Dan sighed.

“Only once.”

“It opened last Tuesday.”

“Like I said, once. For their opening.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, you were so excited to take me here and I don’t want to ruin it for you.” Blair said to which Dan replied with a sigh.

“Besides, you look cute when you’re excited.”

Dan smiled at that, “Yeah, I do look cute whenever I’m excited.”

She rolled her eyes but a sly smile stayed on her face, “Alright, that’s enough. Don’t want your head to get bigger than it already was.” Her smile grew when she heard Dan laugh. She loves how she’s the only one who can make him laugh like that but when their food arrived, Dan was suddenly serious, ignoring his food and only looking at Blair.

“What’s wrong?” Blair said, slowly placing down her fork.

“Nothing. It’s just.. Nothing.” He said, shaking his head.

“What is it? Are you still nervous?”

He let out a chuckle, “No. I.. I just want this to workout so bad.”

Blair gave him a reassuring smile, reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently.

-

“Are you ready, Blair?” Her mother asked. 

Blair looked at Eleanor in the mirror, taking a deep breath, she nodded. 

Eleanor walked towards her, hugging her from behind and resting her chin on the shoulder of her daughter, “How are you feeling?”

“Happy.” Blair said, her face breaking into a huge smile as she tried to blink away the tears forming in her eyes.

“Darling, don’t cry. You’ll ruin your makeup.”

She laughed, “I know. I’m just so happy.” 

Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting Blair face her properly to grab her hand, “Let’s go, Mother.”

It was only a simple wedding in the Hamptons, only their families and close friends were invited. The actual wedding was being held at the garden and Blair can see Dan stand on the other side next to the priest underneath the tree that was decorated with beautiful lights. As she walked down the aisle of white flowers with her Father and Step-Father, she could feel everyone staring at her, admiring her and her beautiful custom made wedding gown but her eyes are only looking at him as she began to reach closer.  
She gave a kiss on the cheek to her Dads before they let her go, taking a seat. She walked up in front of Dan who immediately grabbed both of her hands.

“Hi.” He whispered, only loud enough for Blair to hear, as the priest started to talk.

“Hi.” She grinned.

When they were called to say their vows, Blair spoke first.

“Dan, you are the only person who saw the real me. The one who peered into my soul. You are the only one who can understand me, the one who knows I’m upset or angry by just looking at me. I remember I saw my Mother who was really stressed out because of work and then Cyrus came, holding out a tea for her and telling her a joke and I saw how all of her problems and worries disappear when he walked into the room. I remembered thinking how much I want that in my life and now you’re here. You continue to love me in a way that no one ever did and  
I didn’t believe in soulmates until I met you, Dan and I’m such a lucky person because I am going to be with my soulmate forever.” Blair said, who failed to keep her tears from streaming down on her face.

“Dan?” The priest said.

He cleared his throat and wiped his eye, “Blair, I wasn’t good at making any friends. In fact, I used to lie about making friends to my Dad back then. Then, I met you and suddenly my whole world changed. You taught me everything I know now. You taught me how to enjoy my life. How to love and appreciate everything around me and I did because you were there. You brought light into my world of loneliness and darkness and even when we’re apart, it’s still there because I know you will come back to me. They were right when they said sometimes Home isn’t just four walls because you are my home, Blair. And I promise to always comfort and care for you, to respect and love you for eternity.”

“By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

Dan grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply while they can hear their families clap and cheer for the newly wed couple. She was the first to pull away, letting both of them breath as she rests her forehead against his. 

-

“Let me carry you.”

“No.”

“Come on, let me just carry you up until our bedroom.”

Blair sent a death glare to him, “Fine.”

They recently moved into their new house, while they are already almost done unpacking, Dan keeps telling Blair that since they just got married last month and they have a new house, what’s a better way to enter the house?

Apparently being carried bridal style.

“Am I not heavy?” Blair asked, as Dan continued to carry her up to the stairs.

“Blair, you weigh like nothing to me.” 

She rolled her eyes at him as he smirked to what he just said.

As promised, he gently set her down on their new bed then he laid beside her, facing her. 

“Want to christen the bed, babe?” He winked.

Blair bursted out laughing, “God, you’re awful. Also, babe, really?”

“What do you want me to call you, Humphrey?” Dan said.

“Shut up, Humphrey and kiss me.” Blair laughed before grabbing the collar of his shirt to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AGAIN!! i hope you guys liked the fic, it's been so long since i wrote something.
> 
> (btw: dan's vow is based on the vow he wrote for louis, i just changed it up a bit)
> 
> im very active on twt and cry about dair a lot there, so follow me: @bettysfclklore


End file.
